


Deciding at the Door

by spiced_chai_nebula



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward First Times, But really as much consent as you can manage when you've been surprise sex pollened, Dubious Consent, M/M, POV CT-7567 | Rex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiced_chai_nebula/pseuds/spiced_chai_nebula
Summary: Rex tried to be careful. He just hadn't quite managed to be careful enough.Luke's voice was ragged and tight, when he responded, "You've already refused a direct order to leave. I don't suppose begging will work instead?"Rex figured he'd hear Luke begging by the end of this, one way or another. No need to bring that up now, though. "No."
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38
Collections: Smut 4 Smut 2020





	Deciding at the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chrysaora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysaora/gifts).



> Chrysaora, your prompt really got me thinking about what might happen if Rex and Luke did meet, and talk (...and have sex, of course!) This was a very fun exploration, I hope you enjoy reading it too!

Rex hesitated with his hand near the door. Stay or leave. Inside or outside. Did he have an obligation to stay? Maybe. Would it be safer to go? Absolutely. Which side of the door did he want to be on? 

Rex took a deep breath, and following instinct, more than thought, shut the door with himself still inside. He reached down and with a decisive prod, triggered the lock on the door to the small bunker. Whatever came next, privacy was going to be important. Not that there was anyone else likely to be around, four miles into the forest. Still, better safe. 

It was too bad he hadn't been safer, earlier. He had been so careful checking the front door, half expecting the old bunker to be rigged to explode. The bunker had belonged to a man Rex had the displeasure of meeting in the days of the Clones Wars—Jordiin Plock, weapons trader, antiquities smuggler, all around slime who had enough money to pretend he wasn't. He was the sort who'd rig a place to explode, just to keep outsiders from getting in. 

Once the explosives scan was clear and they had gotten inside, Rex hadn't been so diligent. He'd forgotten that Plock was also a creative sadist. Unfortunately, it was Rex's commander that had paid the price. 

He turned back around to find Commander Skywalker sitting cross legged against the opposite wall, right hand gripping his left forearm, right where the dart had hit. Such a small thing; it had triggered when the Commander had opened a cabinet, and sunk right into the skin of his organic arm. Aside from that white-knuckled grip he looked almost serene. Rex knew it was a lie. He had done the chemscan on the dart himself. 

"I told you to leave, Recon Specialist, that was an order," Luke barked. It was a passable bark, considering the kid had never actually commanded an army. 

Unfortunately for him, Rex had. "No," he said, "I know what you got dosed with and—" 

"I'm trying to concentrate, Rex," Luke said, lapsing into informality. The strain was starting to get to him, his breathing was going shallow, and Rex could see the sweat starting to bead at his forehead. 

"I ran into this drug in the last war. The effects…" 

"I think I'm very _painfully_ aware of what the effects are, considering they're happening to me. Now be quiet, I should be able to get myself into a trance and burn it off." 

Rex folded his arms and leaned against the wall, watching. Luke made an impressive attempt at control. His breathing deepened, his shoulders relaxed. But Rex could see that true peace wasn't readily coming. Luke kept moving his hands, like he was having trouble finding a comfortable place to rest them. Not to mention, Rex noted with, for now, a clinical eye, Luke's trousers had started tenting impressively.

It was when Luke's breathing started to go shallow again that Rex felt safe calling it on Luke's experiment at self-control. "It's not gonna work, Commander," Rex said. 

Luke's bright blue eyes flew open, narrowing to slits as he looked at Rex. "Maybe it it would, if you'd let me _focus_." Luke snapped. After a second, he made an obvious attempt to calm himself down. "Sorry, I'm just a little—" 

"Poisoned," Rex said, walking over to the bunker's narrow bed and sitting down on it. The springs squeaked under him, and he didn't miss the way Luke shivered in response to the noise. 

"That's a diplomatic way of putting it," Luke muttered. He shifted, pointing his body away from Rex, groaning softly as he moved, wiggling his shoulders and shuddering, before he forced himself into stillness again. 

He had reached the point where his clothing was starting to get too sensitive. Expected, but still faster than Rex was hoping for. He needed to get Luke talking, before it was too late. "Sir…" 

Luke's voice was ragged and tight, when he responded, "You've already refused a direct order to leave. I don't suppose begging will work instead?" 

Rex figured he'd hear Luke begging by the end of this, one way or another. No need to bring that up now, though. "No." 

"Threats?" Luke asked, unable to keep the edge of whine out of his voice. "I do have a lightsaber." 

With a heroic effort, Rex choked down the inappropriate lightsaber handling joke that rose to the tip of his tongue. He managed to keep his voice even as he responded, "You're not going to hurt me, sir."

Luke shuddered. "I won't intend to." His breath was coming faster, now, his words more rushed. Sweat dampened down the sides of his hair, blond-brown strands sticking to his temples. "Listen. I could control myself, alone. But you're here and I…I can't…" Luke's words choked 

Rex leaned forward, saying, as gently as he was able, "Listen to me, Luke." 

He didn't normally use Luke's name, first or last. He didn't know Luke well enough to claim the intimacy of the first, and as for the last name…Luke would never be the person who came to mind when he heard the word, "Skywalker." That was reserved for his old General.

Rex had believed that Anakin had died during those terrible days when everything had gone wrong. Another tragedy, in amongst all the others. But then, he had found Ahsoka again, and a little while later, she showed up and informed him otherwise. Anakin wasn't dead. But that wasn't better. 

By the time Luke had arrived at the Rebellion, Rex had taken one look at the kid and another at his flight records and known exactly who he was. Nothing to do with the information, though, so he was happy to stay one of a hoard of Rebel soldiers, someone Luke only knew as 'Recon Specialist.' 

It had stayed that way until after the battle of Endor, when the news came out that Vader had really died, and Rex had found Luke looking wan and exhausted in the firelight. Rex had introduced himself properly, then. They'd gotten smashed together on strange floral-tasting Ewok liquor, and Rex had finally felt he knew Luke's well enough to use his first name. 

_"I knew your dad. Knew all the good inside him. He was capable of loving, fiercely. Listen to me, Luke. You've got his family name, and you share his love in all the good ways. But there was a desperation to Anakin. I didn't believe it, when Ahsoka first told me, but...yeah. I can see him throwing the whole fucking world away, chasing what felt right to him. That's not your destiny. You build bridges, instead of burning them. You've been walking a path all your own this entire time. Don't stop now. Understood?"_

Rex and Luke had gone separate ways after that, and too much time had passed for Rex to feel he still had the right to Luke's first name. They had gone back to "Commander" and "Recon Specialist." 

But Rex had a hunch that, pretty soon, intimacy would no longer be an issue, and maybe using Luke's name would hint Luke to that idea, as well. 

"I'm listening," Luke snapped. He gave Rex a look that was probably supposed to be a glare, but the way Luke's pupils were blown wide with lust really undercut the expression. 

"I've seen this before," Rex said, quiet. "Two Jedi I knew got dosed. Experienced Jedi, iron-will control. One of them was able to hold out for…four hours? Five? In a medbay, knowing that the cure was being synthesized. They were bad by the end. Shaking, fever, weeks of recovery afterward, too." 

Obi-Wan had been so proud of his unshakable control. Rex, who had been in charge of keeping the frantic Anakin out of the med bay, was less impressed. 

"And the other?" Luke asked.

Rex had to chuckle at the memory. "The other one didn't have any problem with casual sex. Spent an hour or two getting leisurely kriffed by anyone interested and came out of it rested and ready to fight." 

Rex had always thought that Quinlan Vos and Obi-Wan should have just been thrown in a room together and let it run its course. But Obi-Wan hadn't wanted that, and his wishes had been respected. While Luke could still think, Rex felt the need to offer him the same choice. 

"In case you're having trouble connecting the dots, sir, we're hours away from any medical care. If you decide to fight this, no offence, but I've seen better than you lose. So, whenever you break, I'll tie you down and carry you to the nearest city myself, but that's going to be a long, unpleasant trip. Or instead we have a fun couple of hours that we leave out of the mission reports." 

Luke moaned at that, but he didn't move, and Rex was impressed by his self control. "I couldn't ask you to—if I—I won't be able to control myself. I refuse to force anyone—" 

"Luke. I know what's coming next. I'm offering." 

Luke shivered, licked his lips, and looked away. He looked up, and his bright blue eyes locked on Rex. The hairs on the back of Rex's neck stood up at how predatory Luke suddenly was. "Last chance," Luke said quietly.

"Don't need it," Rex said, stretching out his hand. "Get over here." 

Luke's control held as he got to his feet, his eyes still hungry as they were fixed on Rex. Rex fought down a shudder. Rex had watched Luke closely, from Yavin to Endor. Everything he saw let him know that this kid was safe. Luke had all the parts of Anakin that Rex had loved, but surrounded by a core of goodness that was unshakable. Rex believed that. It was why he had locked himself in the bunker, and not outside it. It was a little hard to hold onto that belief, as Luke walked towards him, power thrumming in the air.

Rex kept his hand steady. He wouldn't flinch away now.

Luke reached out and slowly closed his fingers around Rex's. Rex could feel Luke's hand shaking, watched as that tremor moved through Luke until, with a cry, he broke. 

Luke used his hold on Rex's hand to haul himself into Rex's lap, panting as he did so, "Please, fuck, need this, need—" Luke got his arms around Rex's neck and pulled him down into a messy and enthusiastic kiss.

Rex froze for a second. Vos, from what Rex had heard, hadn't been all that interested in anything other than rutting the drug out of his system. Rex had been braced for hard sex. He hadn't expected kissing.

This was a nice surprise though. It had been a long time since Rex had kissed someone new, and Luke's mouth was hot and sweet as Luke squirmed on his lap.

Rex braced his hands low on Luke's hips and encouraged Luke to grind against him. Luke got the idea quickly, rocking as he kissed, his lips only leaving Rex's for a soft, stuttered, "O-oh!" before Rex could feel sticky heat bloom against his abdomen. Luke shuddered, then whined and hitched his hips again. "It's not, I need—"

"I've got you," Rex said, squeezing Luke's waist.

"I need to get these clothes _off_ ," Luke said, his hands going to his collar and tugging. He managed to rip through three of his buttons before Rex took over, batting Luke's hands away and more carefully unbuttoning the rest.

"I don't care," Luke hissed impatiently, shrugging the top of his shirt off of his shoulders.

"You will in two hours when we're walking out of here," Rex said, and finished undoing the buttons and managed to get Luke's shirt off without too much fuss. He flung it across the room, for safekeeping.

Luke did his best to rip his undershirt off too, tugging fiercely but ineffectively at the straps of the tank top. Rex quickly distracted him by sliding his fingers up under the hem. Luke froze, and Rex drew his nails lightly over Luke's skin, using the diversion to skim the shirt up and over Luke's head. 

Luke made a filthy noise as he melted against Rex's chest. "Do that again." Rex wrapped his arms around Luke's torso and dragged his nails down either side of Luke's spine, starting off feather light and digging in the further down he went. Luke's groan turned into a yell, as he arched into the touch, nearly falling out of Rex's lap. 

"Too much?"

"Again, more," Luke gasped. His fingers tugged uselessly at his waistband. "Need to feel you."

Rex thanked the stars he had stayed in shape, because it let him roll and deposit Luke squarely in the middle of the bed so he could remove the rest of Luke's clothes. Luke was at the same time highly appreciative and utterly exasperating. He kept writhing out of Rex's reach, but usually it was only so he could butt some already bare skin against Rex's hands. It was adorable, honestly, which was not an adjective Rex had expected to apply to the evening.

With patience, he eventually managed to get the very impatient Luke naked. Luke's cock was glistening, a hard and painful red, and Rex braced one hand against Luke's hip, and wrapped the other over his cock. Luke moaned and bucked into Rex's hands, babbling begging little words, and Rex felt his own cock start to stir. 

The kid was fucking beautiful. And so damn responsive. Rex let himself wish, for just a moment, that this had happened some other way. For a universe where Luke had just...wanted him. Rex snorted, and pumped Luke's cock again, firm and slow, loving the gasp he wrung from Luke. Right. Because a wizened old man was definitely going to be first choice for the galaxy's bright hero. Under any other circumstance, this would be ludicrous. Rex should enjoy what he got.

"Oh, kriff, Rex, it's so good. You—you're—!" Luke's red mouth fell open in a groan, and his cock pulsed in Rex's fingers, splattering come all over Luke's skin. Rex leaned down and licked at a bit that had fallen high on Luke's chest, tasting Luke and using the opportunity to scrape his teeth over Luke's nipple and hear him moan. 

With a twinge of guilt, Rex realized just how much he was enjoying this. More than he probably should, for a diligent soldier just trying to do right by his commander. Maybe knowing that he'd get to settle between Luke's thighs was the real reason he had locked himself in the room, instead of outside it. 

Rex pushed those thoughts to the side. Luke needed him, right now, to work through this. The rest really didn't matter. 

Luke tucked his hand on the nape of Rex's neck, and arched against Rex's lips. Rex nibbled and bit his way up Luke's chest, enjoying every groan. He slid his tongue up Luke's neck and felt Luke's throat spasm underneath him. Luke tugged on Rex's neck, and when Rex moved, they were kissing again, messy and open-mouthed, with Luke panting underneath him. 

Luke shifted during their make-outs so he was fully under Rex, wrapping his legs around Rex's waist and rutting up against him. "Please, I need—I need you—You are wearing _too many layers_ ," Luke groaned, kicking his heels against Rex's armored shinguards. 

Rex broke off the kiss with a surprised laugh, leaning back to grab Luke's heel and kiss it. Luke fought back his own laugh, wrenching his foot out of Rex's hand. "No. Ticklish. Doesn't work with the sex drugs." 

Rex reached up and started undoing the straps that held his breastplate in place. "You're nearly coherent, considering the sex drugs." 

He hadn't been expecting an answer, but Luke just laughed and shook his head. "Temporary. Orgasm you gave me cleared my head a little. I can feel—I'm going to need more." 

"You'll get it," Rex promised, stripping free of his shirt. his hands drifting down to work on his belt. He had to wonder what it meant that Luke, with his first moment of clarity, had kissed him. No matter. He could watch the incoherency steal over Luke again, in his growing impatience with Rex's undressing. By the time Rex had his pants off, Luke was practically crawling on him, trying to drag him back to the bed. 

"Your cock is gorgeous, I need it so much, I need it inside me, fuck me, please, please, I'll do whatever you want, whatever, just—" 

"Lube," Rex said firmly, holding Luke off with one hand while he looked around the bunker. "I'm not fucking you dry." 

"I don't care," whined Luke. "It'll still feel good. Please Rex." 

"You say that now," Rex said, more to himself, than to Luke. "Won't be saying that when the medic's smearing bacta up your ass." Rex paused. They had bacta in the pack. The slippery blue-green gel was only to be used in cases of emergency. 

Rex glanced over at Luke, who was practically humping his leg as he tried to drag Rex back to bed. This counted, he decided. He shoved Luke back against the bed. "Stay," he ordered, and grabbed his pack. He returned with a jar of the stuff and was pleased to find Luke had stayed on the bed. "Good," Rex praised, running An affectionate hand through Luke's hair. 

Luke arched into the touch, almost purring as Rex climbed onto the bed next to him, then over him. Rex leaned down, unthinking, to kiss Luke again. Luke didn't seem to mind, absently kissing Rex as he wiggled his legs around Rex's hips. "Fuck me," Luke said, whispering it against Rex's skin. "Please. I feel like I might die if you don't." 

"I've got you," Rex murmured back, slicking up his cock. "Don't worry." 

Rex pushed forward slowly, past the tight rim of muscle, further and further into Luke until he sat totally sheathed, flush with Luke's ass. Luke shuddered, clinging to Rex's shoulders, deliriously begging Rex for more. Rex pulled out slowly, relishing the slick slide, then thrust back in with a snap of his hips that made Luke hiss and sink his nails into Rex's biceps. 

"That," Luke ordered. "More." 

That was an order that Rex had no problem following. He fucked Luke with steady, deep strokes. He had to keep the pace slower than he'd normally want, but if he fucked Luke as fast as he craved, he'd be gone himself in minutes. Luke needed his stamina, not his lust. 

But damn, it was hard to keep to that commitment. Luke's heels tried to nudge him faster, while Luke's mouth spilled the most ridiculous set of compliments Rex had ever received. "Oh stars, yes, that, there, give me more. Your cock is perfect, Rex. It's such a handsome cock. It feels so good. Your hands are so strong, touch me, yes, like that. I love your beard, it feels so good against my skin, I want…" 

And on and on like that, so earnestly pleased as Rex fucked him. Rex couldn't help but indulge him, running his hands along Luke's ribs and waist, reaching down to drag his beard across Luke's neck. Luke made delighted noises and giggled, actually giggled. Absolutely trashed with Rex's cock hammering into him, and Luke was still so sweet. Rex sucked a kiss against Luke's neck, not sure what else to do with the fondness welling inside him. 

Rex reached between their bodies and wrapped his hand around Luke's cock. Luke gave a noise of liquid pleasure, "Yes! That! Oh, you're so good to me." 

Rex hid a smile against Luke's neck at the words. It felt good, taking care of Luke. He had tried to take care of Anakin, in his own gruff way, during the war. He had never quite managed it. When it came down to the bones of it, Anakin had never really trusted anyone except himself. Rex doubted he ever would have put himself into Rex's hands so entirely. 

Rex stroked Luke, in time with his thrusts, and enjoyed the way Luke groaned and arched underneath him. In a strange and difficult way, this felt like the completion to all the care he had poured into Anakin that hadn't counted in the end. But here, Rex was able to help in a way he'd never managed, before. He pumped Luke's cock until he felt Luke come again, sticky and hot. 

Rex paused, still sheathed in Luke, waiting to see how he was doing. 

Luke relaxed, a full-body shiver running through him, and he drew a hand over his eyes. "Stars," he croaked. "What the fuck are in these drugs?" 

Rex ran his hand down Luke's flank. "You good? Need more?" 

Luke grimaced. He paused, a moment too long, before saying, "I'm better," and starting to pull off of Rex. Luke's sabaac face had improved over the years, from what Rex had seen, but there was no mistaking his bluff. 

Rex reached down and grabbed Luke's hips. Luke stopped almost immediately, sighing with relief when Rex sunk back into him again. "Come on, Luke," Rex said softly. "Don't lie to me." 

"I am better," Luke said, gasping a little. "Not a lie." 

"Yeah, but this shit hasn't burned through you yet, has it?" 

Luke hesitated, then shook his head. "I'm so sorry," he said in a too-small voice. "But if you could...a little longer?" 

"Why are you apologizing?" Rex asked, baffled, running his hands along Luke's side in a nearly-unconscious comforting gesture.

"I hate taking advantage." 

Rex had to bite back a laugh at that. He could see from Luke's face, pale and drawn, he meant it very seriously. "Luke," Rex said, reaching down to cradle Luke's cheek, tilting Luke's head so he was looking at Rex. "I wasn't going to mention it for, you know, professionalism's sake, but you are gorgeous." 

Luke flushed, twisting to duck his head against Rex's palm in an embarrassed little gesture. 

"Fucking you is in no way, shape, or form a hardship," Rex continued, enjoying Luke's little squirm. Rex rolled his hips, enjoying the way Luke's mouth fell open. "In fact, I was sitting over here feeling guilty for enjoying it too much. I know I'm not who you'd normally invite between your sheets. So I'll cut you a deal, I'll stop feeling guilty if you will." 

Luke shuddered, and with a focused effort, looked at Rex. "Okay." 

"Good. What do you need?" 

Luke didn't answer, just sucked Rex's thumb into his mouth and rolled his hips. Well, Rex could take a hint. 

He fucked Luke again while Luke mouthed at his fingers of his right hand. Rex wasn't sure if it was the rising drugs or the conversation, but Luke quickly lost any inhibitions again, grabbing Rex's free hand and bringing it up to his nipples. Rex got the idea, pinched and rolled at Luke's chest and enjoying every muffled noise of pleasure he could feel against his fingers. Luke came again, suddenly, and sticky warmth pulsed along Rex's hand and arm.

Luke cracked his eyes open, that clarity back in them. "Oops," he said with a grin, looking down at the mess. "I'm surprised I still have come left, to be honest." 

Rex hummed as he reached for a bit of sheet and started to wipe off his arm. "We should probably see about getting you hydrated." 

Luke shook his head. "Maybe after the next one. I want to ride you, first. That okay?" 

Rex's hips had started to hurt. He wondered if Luke had sensed it. "If you go too fast, I'm going to come. I've been able to hold it off so far, but…" 

"You've got fingers," Luke said with a jaunty grin, and with a sudden rush that took Rex back decades, the Force picked him up and flipped him over, so he was laying spread against the bed. Rex rolled into the power, remembering how many other times he had trusted the strength of it wrapped around him. For a dizzying moment, the Skywalkers blurred together, and he was back in simpler days, with the General that had burned bright and betrayed them all. 

But then Luke's hands brushed his cheek, and Rex opened his eyes to find Luke looking at him, concerned. "You okay?" 

And this was Luke, the man whose kindness was so clear that he had reached into a monster and pulled out the man Anakin once had been. Rex was safe with Luke. "Yeah, just surprised me." 

"Sorry about that. My impulse control is definitely not where it should be. Case in point, I feel like there's probably a reason I shouldn't do this," Luke leaned down and captured Rex's lips in a lazy kiss, running his hands over Rex's chest. He pulled back with a lopsided grin, "but I really can't imagine what it might be." 

Rex grabbed at Luke's neck and pulled him down for another kiss. "No clue here," he whispered, running his hands up and down Luke's back. Rex gasped as fingers wrapped around his cock. He cracked an eye open to find that Luke had wiggled a hand between their bodies and was stroking him. 

"You've got such a big cock," Luke whispered, "I can't wait to have it inside me again." 

Rex groaned. Luke wasn't nearly as far gone now as he had been at the beginning. There was no good reason he should keep saying things like that. "Use me, Luke." 

"Oh," Luke said, "I will." Rex felt his cock being guided between Luke's ass cheeks, and then slowly, Luke sank down. He moaned when he bottomed out, his ass perched on top of Rex's hips, his cock bobbing out over Rex's chest. 

"It's unfair how pretty you are," slipped out of Rex before he could stop it. 

"Mmm," Luke hummed, clenching his thighs and lifting before sliding back down with a pleased sigh. "What's unfair is your whole...thing."

Rex gasped a laugh, transfixed on Luke's movement and how it felt over his cock. "I don't think I have a thing, aside from old." 

Luke clucked a negation. "You're just, raw power." He ran his hands along the barrel of Rex's chest, and over to squeeze Rex's bicep. "And so much control. I feel like you could just fuck me for an eternity, keeping me right on the edge the whole time." 

Luke rose and sank. Right now, Rex didn't feel like he had very much control. He was entirely at Luke's mercy. 

Luke settled into a gentle rocking, his hands still tracing feather-light patterns over Rex's chest, running his fingers through the hair there. Rex tipped his head back against the bed and bit back a groan. It had been years since anyone touched him with this sort of intention and softness, and even though this wouldn't last it felt so, so good. 

Rex's hands twisted in the sheets. He was worried if he actually touched Luke he wouldn't be able to hold himself back at all. Luke's hands flitted out over Rex's shoulders down his elbows, to his wrists, which Luke grabbed and guided Rex's hands up to his waist. "Touch me," Luke ordered.

Well. If it was an order... He spread his broad calloused hands around Luke's slim waist, bracing Luke as he moved.

"I want more," Luke whispered. He clenched his ass around Rex's cock and rose again, the tight muscle squeezing along Rex's length. "I want to feel what it's like when you just…let go. Fuck me as hard as you want, as fast as you want."

Rex gave a broken groan. "Don't tempt me."

"I'm not tempting," Luke protested, ducking his head and looking at Rex through his lashes, a move which made him criminally beautiful. "I'm asking. Please. Roll me over and fuck me."

Rex's hands tightened along Luke's waist. He hadn't realized he was weak for pretty blondes begging him to do things, but well, always a time for new self discovery. "Well, since you asked so nicely," he growled, and lifted Luke slightly.

He didn't bother rolling them over. Instead he planted his heel against the bed to get good leverage, and snapped his hips up. Luke groaned and leaned forward, grabbing at the metal bars along the top of the cot. With Luke braced, Rex let go, fucking into him over and over until his own pleasure rose and he came with a blinding jolt of bliss, buried deep in Luke's ass. Above him, Luke shouted, and came too.

He reached up, acting on an instinct he couldn't place, to wrap his hands around Luke and pull him down against his chest. They were a sticky, disgusting mess by this point, but Rex didn't mind, and Luke didn't seem to either, happily cuddling in, mouthing little kisses against Rex's shoulder. Rex gave a happy rumble and pulled Luke closer.

They lay like that a good...two minutes, before Rex became aware that Luke's erection was poking him again.

"This stuff is impressive," Rex muttered, feeling wrung out. Still, he gamely reached a hand between them, finding Luke's cock.

"I really should stop you," Luke muttered, as he arched his hips toward Rex's hand. "But that feels good and I don't want it to end."

"Impulse control still not all there, hm?" Rex asked as he pulled, twisting his wrist a little to keep the lazy handjob interesting.

"If I'm going to be drugged and completely humiliate myself, I might as well get all the pleasure I can out of it," Luke said, rolling his hips in time with Rex's strokes.

"No humiliation," Rex chided, kissing the top of Luke's head. "Just a friend, helping you through a medical emergency."

Luke tucked his head against Rex's neck and gave a sad laugh. "Stars. That's one way to put it." He paused. "Are we friends?"

"Strange thing to ask a man with his hand around your cock," Rex said.

"Yeah, well, I already know you're a broad-shouldered sex god. What I want to know is if you're my friend," Luke said, entirely casually, which nearly gave Rex a heart attack.

"Luke, you can't just say things like that," Rex protested, his fingers tightening.

Luke to moaned, and rolled his hips again. "Your cock is a galactic treasure. You ruined my ass and I'm still begging for more. Your fucking _thighs_ , Rex, I could come again just rutting up against the muscle there and - ah!" Luke's cock pulsed, and barely any fluid came out this time. Luke gasped and whined as he came, collapsing back against Rex again.

"Sex madness took over again?" Rex asked, amused, as he left one arm securely around Luke and with the other reached for their pack. It was lying on the side of the bed and Rex nearly fell off as he reached. Luke counterbalanced him, and Rex curled back onto the bed, proudly holding an electrolyte hydration pack. 

"You're a lifesaver," Luke said appreciatively, tearing it open and wolfing it down. "I was starting to get an awful headache." 

"You've lost a lot of fluid," Rex said neutrally, poking at the various streaks of come splattered across his chest. 

Luke snorted. "Diplomatic 'til the end." He paused, dropping the pack to give Rex an intent look. "Why don't you believe me when I say that you're handsome?" 

"I'm not holding you liable for anything you say while you're high on sex drugs." 

"I'd protest that I'm sober, but I still feel—" Luke made a rocking back and forth motion with his hand. "Iffy," he concluded. 

"Iffy like you're going to need to fuck some more?" 

"Iffy like a couple masturbation sessions in the 'fresher should do the trick," Luke said, stretching. "And gods of the black night, do I ever need a sonic." 

"I don't know, I think covered in come is a good look for you," Rex said. He flushed a moment later, when he realized he had actually said that out loud. Maybe this stuff was contagious. 

"Particularly with yours dripping out my ass, I'm sure," Luke said, tossing him a smile. "It's really unfair that you say things like that and then don't believe it when I say I'm actually into you. Come on," Luke said, wrapping his fingers around Rex's wrist and pulling him out of bed. 

"Where are we going?" Rex said, his back protesting going upright again with a few cracks. 

"The sex drugs are taking over again," Luke said. His tone was sarcastic and his eyes were crystal clear. He snagged the bacta with his free hand. "They're demanding you finger me in the sonic." 

"Very specific direction from the...sex drugs." 

"I am but a slave to their wishes," Luke said blithely. He stopped walking and let go of Rex's wrist. Luke's face was suddenly serious, as he said, "Seriously, if you just wanted to see me through a hard time…well, you did, and I'm grateful."

Rex paused. "But…" 

Luke tossed Rex the bacta. "I've got at least three more orgasms until this thing is out of my system, and I'd love to get to get them on your fingers. To be clear," Luke paused, taking care with his next words, "this wouldn't be because I'm so out of my mind turned on that I'd fuck a pillow and say it's the best sex of my life. It'd be because I like you, and I want you to touch me some more." 

"Ah," Rex said, blinking down at the bacta, and back up to Luke. 

Luke's face was starting to look serious, the calm sorrow that Rex had seen on so many Jedi stealing over his expression. "It would, honestly, be easier for both of us if you packed that back in the medkit and got dressed while I was in the 'fresher. That being said," Luke crossed the distance between him and Rex so quickly that Rex startled when Luke's lips brushed his cheek. 

Luke's breath was hot against Rex's ear when he whispered, "I don't mind complicated. I hope you follow me." 

And with that, Luke turned and strode into the bunker's 'fresher. The door slid shut behind him.

A second later, Rex heard the sound of the sonic starting. He gave the bacta in his hands an intent look. Rex didn't like complicated. He had lived a life following around a Skywalker with a fire in his eyes and power in his fingertips. For his trouble, he had wound up broken and burned. The last thing he needed was to go chasing after another. 

But Luke wasn't Anakin. Luke was the man who had grit his teeth and held off the drugs long enough to give Rex an out he wound up not needing. Luke had kissed him sweetly and laughed easily and touched Rex in ways he hadn't felt in ages. Luke had, with the first sliver of coherency he'd been handed, been worried he had been taking advantage. 

Luke was a Skywalker, with fire in his eyes and power in his fingertips, but he wasn't Anakin. Luke demanded nothing. Luke had tossed him the bacta and left it to Rex to make the choice. Could Rex really walk away from that? 

Rex looked at the bacta. He considered his clothes and the medkit. He considered the closed door and the sound of the sonic. 

"This is a bad idea," he muttered. Then he stepped forward and opened the 'fresher door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Fun fact, I started this in Luke's POV, and got...just about to where the sex started and realized that no, Rex was having the more interesting thoughts that I wanted to explore. There was absolutely some of the Luke POV I was sad about cutting, so here's a little behind the scenes snippit: 
> 
> _Luke took another ragged breath, fighting off the next wave of arousal. Instead, he reached deeper, tried to find that core of calm that came with knowing his place in the universe. Except, each time he reached for it, the universe answered that his place was with his legs spread under the nearest willing body_.
> 
> Poor Luke. He gets what he needs in the end, though - maybe the universe was onto something.


End file.
